


it's not love, not exactly

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quello non dovrebbe accadere, non a lui almeno.





	it's not love, not exactly

Quello non dovrebbe accadere, non a lui almeno.

Quando ha salvato Ash Tyler dai klingon Gabriel Lorca non cercava un compagno o un amante, solo qualcuno che gli fosse così grato da poter manipolare a proprio piacimento per poter tornare a casa senza destare sospetti. Quell’universo così simile al suo eppure così differente col tempo lo disgusta sempre di più, una debole Federazione che cerca l’alleanza di specie inferiori invece di schiacciarle come il suo Impero sebbene l’imperatore cominciasse a dimostrarsi debole, gli anni avevano ammorbidito Philippa ma con lui al comando tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

Quando aveva assunto il comando della Discovery si era detto che era solo questione di tempo, pochi mesi e sarebbe tornato a casa per ricominciare la sua lotta.

Ash era stato un utile imprevisto e l’altro gli era stato così grato che aveva cominciato seriamente a pensarci, vedere Michael tutti i giorni senza poterla toccare, senza poterle rivelare nulla stava diventando irritante e lui aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, e Ash era lì.

Aveva atteso che fosse l’altro a baciarlo, doveva essere l’altro affinchè credesse che fosse tutta una sua idea, che non lo avesse manipolato o costretto e aveva funzionato. Ash gli era letteralmente caduto tra le braccia senza che lui dovesse fare nulla. Era stato Ash a trovare angoli bui sulla Discovery perché potessero baciarsi senza essere visti e sempre Ash aveva preso l’iniziativa quando si era trattato del sesso, ovviamente gli aveva lasciato il ruolo dominante perché non avrebbe accettato di meno, non con un ragazzino così giovane.

Rivedere Kat gli aveva fatto bene, era l’unica che avrebbe potuto capire o al amassimo intuire la verità ed era riuscito ad ingannarla abbastanza. Sicuramente Ash non l’aveva presa bene e a lui andava bene così, specialmente quando quella notte il giovane Tyler gli si era infilato nel letto per sussurrargli che poteva fare di lui quel che voleva, e lo aveva fatto, oh se lo aveva fatto; Ash non doveva nemmeno essere nato quando lui e Kat avevano cominciato la loro relazione in quell’universo aveva pensato prima che l’altro spalancasse oscenamente le gambe invitandolo.

C’era qualcosa di adorabilmente innocente in Ash Tyler mentre dormiva si disse Lorca osservandolo mentre l’altro si era addormentato sulla sua spalla, senza vestiti appariva persino più giovane eppure … c’era qualcosa in lui di bizzarro, come se un aspetto della sua personalità fosse dormiente, sicuramente aveva a che fare con i postumi della prigionia. Ash si strinse a lui strappandogli un sorriso, abbandonarlo sarebbe stato un crimine ma poteva sempre portarlo con, sicuramente Ash sarebbe stato dalla sua parte se glielo avesse chiesto, gli doveva la sua fedeltà e lui aveva fatto di tutto per assicurarsela. Non ne era innamorato o altro, l’amore rendeva deboli, qualsiasi genere di amore rendeva deboli, bastava vedere come Philippa per amore materno avesse rischiato di perdere l’Impero, dunque no, non poteva permettersi di amare Ash Tyler. Farne il suo amante quello poteva farlo, godere dell’amore di Ash gli veniva naturale e portarlo con sé … doveva, quando tutto sarebbe finito lui avrebbe retto l’Impero con Michael e Ash al suo fianco come consorti, non era intenzionato a rinunciare a nessuno dei due e nemmeno doveva farlo, non quando avrebbe finalmente liberato il suo universo da Philippa.

Accarezzò dolcemente i capelli di Ash mentre si perdeva in quei sogni di gloria, il peso della testa dell’altro sulla sua spalla era alquanto piacevole, sarebbe stato un vero peccato dovervi rinunciare si disse Gabriel Lorca.


End file.
